Rompiendo las Reglas
by Ness9211
Summary: Una historia lenta en la que Tomioka, cae en la tecnica de sangre de un demonio haciendolo alucinar con cierta demonio
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos,

Tengo que hacer unas aclaraciones iniciales:

1) La historia original y los personajes le pertenecen a Koyoharu Gotoge la Tsuguko de Hajime Isayama.

2) Esta historia es alterna al Canon, pero toma ciertas partes de la historia original.

3) En esta historia, Ni Kanae, ni Sabito, ni Makomo, murieron- Mientras sea una historia mía no pueden morir, punto.

No siendo más… Comencemos

Despertó, el silencio en el distrito Agua era algo que en realidad apreciaba, todo mientras esta ahí transcurre en completa calma, solo de vez en cuando esta calma es perturbada, pero realmente vale la pena. Su amigo de infancia y hoy pilar de Hielo, Sabito, lo visitaba frecuentemente para asegurarse que siguiera vivo y no se hundiera en la soledad que aparentemente estaba acostumbrado. Esa mañana era una de esas, termino de hacer sus quehaceres y de entrenar un poco, se sentó a contemplar la calma en el engawa trasero que daba a un pequeño estanque, cuando sintió los pasos acercándose, habían pasado muchos años y esta escena se repetía habitualmente por lo que sabía de quien se trataba.

\- Sabito, se supone que ser sigiloso debe ser uno de tus fuertes-

Escucho la risa de su compañero mientras tomaba asiento a un par de pasos de él.

\- Tengo que asegurarme que sepas que soy quien irrumpe en tu casa, de lo contrario me puede llegar un golpe de la undécima postura de agua creada por el reciente pilar-

\- Solo es una postura, tu has creado 10 modificaciones a las originales, haciéndote pilar de Hielo-

\- Bueno, eso me deja a tu mismo nivel, ya que te hiciste pilar primero que yo-

\- Sabes lo que pienso al respecto, si ese día tu no hubieras estado en la selección final…-

\- No volvamos a lo mismo, tenemos suerte que ese día fue el récord a mayores ingresos a cazadores de demonios-

\- ¿Y si hubieras muerto por salvarnos a todos?

\- Estoy seguro que hubiera regresado junto a Urokodaki-san, además lo único que lamento de la selección final fue no haber podido asesinar a ese demonio verde-

Siguió pensativo mirando la pasividad en la superficie del estanque- tu corazón debe ser como el agua

-Bien, alístate- Dijo levantándose

\- ¿Para qué? -

\- Tengo una misión a las afueras de la capital, sabes que no me gusta mucho el ruido y es un poco lejos, no quiero ir solo- comenzando a caminar a la puerta- y estoy seguro que no tienes nada más que hacer en todo el día que limpiar y ver ese maldito estanque-

Dio un ligero suspiro, que parecía una suave risa mientras se ponía de pie para alcanzar a su amigo.

La misión no fue difícil, eliminaron 2 demonios que tenían asechado el lugar y pronto estaban de regreso cada uno a sus respectivos distritos. Al momento de ser asignado como pilares, también se les es otorgada una casa (casi mansión), con diferentes habitaciones y salas de entrenamiento, sin embargo, Sabito y Giyuu al solo tenerse el uno al otro, tener dos casas enormes tan separadas (aun cuando estaban solo a un par de kilómetros de distancia), era demasiado, empero, debían seguir las reglas de los pilares y respetarlas.

Antes de llegar al punto para separarse, Sabito noto algo pensativo a su amigo, se imaginó el porqué, ya que, durante la misión, dentro de los secuestrados estaba una chica de unos 14 años, que solo le quedaba su hermano mayor, ya que el resto de su familia fue asesinado por esos demonios, no pudieron hacer nada por ellos, pero si garantizaron con la eliminación de esos demonios que nadie tendría que pasar nuevamente por eso.

\- ¿Qué puede estar atañendo la mente del pilar de Agua? -

Giyuu levanto la mirada hacia su amigo, que lo miraba con una sonrisa de esas extrañas que solía darle, donde extrañamente había una pizca de dolor en ella.

\- Nada en específico-

\- Tal vez tan especifico como un kimono rosa de rayas, cabello largo, negro con puntas naranjas, unos ojos rosas asesinos y…- Tomioka tuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, de cierto modo se arrepentía de haberle contado a su amigo lo que había hecho, pero era algo que no le podía ocultar. Al principio su reacción se vio reflejada en su mejilla izquierda, lo había reprendido por haber dejado un demonio con vida, poniendo en peligro al hermano y quien sabe cuántas personas más, asimismo el haberlo enviado directamente a Urokodaki-san, sin autorización de la organización, pero fue hasta que recibió una carta con el reporte detallado por parte de su maestro lo que hizo que Sabito se calmara y contemplara la posibilidad de que la chica era diferente- y… un par de la largas piernas lechosas- y ahí estaba nuevamente Sabito, recordándole su error, después de la conmoción y la carta de Urokodaki, Sabito le había pedido que le detallara como había pasado todo, para entender el porqué de lo que hizo. Mientras le narraba lo que había sucedido, se perdió tanto en el recuerdo que dentro de la descripción de la chica había usado el termino ''largas piernas lechosas'', algo que Sabito no le perdonó y era objeto de sus burlas, ya que le decía que ya entendía por qué no les prestaba atención a las demás mujeres- ¡te enamoraste de un demonio! ¡¿Sabes lo loco que suena eso?!- si sonaba loco y más cuando él lo decía en voz alta- Quieres dejar de gritarlo puede llegar a oídos de Oyakata-Sama y meternos en problemas- le respondió en ese momento con un toque de irritación en su voz- Tienes razón, un pilar no se puede enamorar de un demonio y menos uno que solo viste un par de horas- dijo distraídamente y desde ese momento no le había vuelto a mencionar la chica, de esto habían pasado seis meses.

\- Otra vez con eso- suspiró

\- Solo quería molestarte, así no pensarías tanto- le respondió el chico con otra sonrisa, esta vez mucho más dulce- Solo una última cosa antes de irme- continuó mirándolo con los últimos rayos de sol sobre su rostro- deja de pensar en eso, si esa chica es diferente tomaste la decisión correcta-

Giro sobre sus talones sin esperar una respuesta y siguió el camino hacia su hogar, mientras que el regresaba al Distrito Agua.

…

Se acercaba la fecha de la próxima reunión de Pilares y se había enterado por Sabito que sería para la presentación de 3 nuevas pilares- Realmente el numero había aumentado, actualmente eran 9 pilares:

Gyomei Himejima- Pilar de la Roca (el más antiguo de todos)

Kanae Kocho- Pilar de la Flor (Encargada del Distrito Mariposa, donde eran tratados los heridos en las batallas)

Kyoujuro Rengoku- Pilar de Llamas

Iguro Obanai -Pilar de la Serpiente

Sanemi Shinazugawa- Pilar del Viento

Tengen Uzui- Pilar del Sonido

Muichiro Tokito- Pilar de la Niebla (realmente era bastante joven para ser un pilar, pero era todo un prodigio)

Sabito- Pilar de Hielo (Le habían dado un reconocimiento especial por haber salvado a la mayoría de su generación en la selección final)

Tomioka Giyuu- Pilar del Agua

Con la adición de 3 más los convertiría en 12 pilares, sin embargo, en el fondo sabia que era bueno, eso significaba que había mas cazadores a la altura de ellos, completamente capacitados para proteger más personas, también supo que una de las nuevas pilares era la hermana menor de la Pilar de la Flor, quien se había vuelto una experta en venenos de flor de Glicina- letal para los demonios- y la otra era una tsuguko del pilar de la Llama quien había desarrollado su propia respiración al igual que Sabito. De la tercera no tuvieron información, tendrían que esperar hasta la presentación.

Cuando llego el día, ahí estaban todos reunidos, antes de que Oyakata-sama llegara estaban discutiendo quien saludaría primero, ganó Kanae. Sabito y Giyuu generalmente permanecían apartados y no entraban en esa discusión, posteriormente, cada quien había pasado su reporte y finalmente dieron paso a recibir las pilares, Oyakata-sama las había presentado de la siguiente manera:

\- Kocho Shinobu- Pilar Insecto, era una chica bonita, pero sus ojos se veían vacíos, llevaba el uniforme completo como el de su hermana con una chaqueta blanca corta y una hebilla en forma de mariposa que le recogía el cabello completamente, salvo por unos cuantos mechones que caían sobre su cara, a pesar de tener una sonrisa, Tomioka podría jurar que era falsa.

La observo mientras se presentaba y sintió como Sabito le golpeaba con el codo haciendo ojitos, de que la detallara bien, puso lo ojos en blanco, dejándole ver que no le había producido nada. Terminando con un suspiro de rendición de este.

\- Kanroji Mitsuri- Pilar de Amor- Vaya nombre peculiar- fue lo primero que pensó, pero fue la cara de estúpido que tenía Iguro cuando la chica entró en la habitación, lo que lo llevo a detallarla, llevaba el habitual uniforme de las mujeres, pero que muy pocas se atrevían a usarlo por lo que exponía mucho, la chica era de una estatura promedio, con un extraño color de cabello rosa, con terminaciones verdes, del mismo color que sus ojos, tenia la parte superior de su uniforme abierto dejando mucho de su pecho expuesto, acompañado de un haori blanco que le llegaba poco más debajo de la cintura, la falda era extremadamente corta, dejando expuestas totalmente sus piernas y unas sandalias rosas terminaron de completa su atuendo. Ella era la anterior Tsuguko de Rengoku, por lo que pensó que podía ser igual de expresiva, sin embargo, hablo con mucha mayor timidez que lo que lo había hecho la pilar Insecto.

Por último, fue presentada la Pilar Loto- Makomo, solo hasta que la vio entrar fue que la reconoció, hacia parte de su generación en la selección final. Antes de caer inconsciente ella y Sabito fueron los que quedaron en pie enfrentando al demonio verde,- era un poco vergonzoso para él ya que ella era la que venía después de Sabito y él, su desventaja, era que por ser pequeña no tenía tanta fuerza pero lo compensaba con agilidad y velocidad,- después de eso sabía que había regresado al monte con Urokodaki, pero cuando él y Sabito llegaron (Ya que Giyuu fue enviado a un distrito a recuperarse del golpe recibido y Sabito no se movió hasta que estuviera completamente bien), ya ella se había ido. Al parecer, estuvo en el distrito Mariposa, donde combinó la respiración de la flor con la del agua.

Intentó decirle algo a Sabito a ver si la había reconocido, y la cara que vio de su amigo le dejo bastante claro, que la había reconocido. Tenia los ojos bastante abiertos y su mandíbula había caído poco y podría jurar que vio un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¿Me perdí de algo mientras estuve inconsciente? - Pensó mientras la cara de Sabito competía con la de Iguro a ver quién se veía más estúpido viendo a las nuevas compañeras. Levantó una ceja y comenzó a decir:

\- Jamás creí que a Iguro le gustaran las chicas como Makomo-

Esto fue suficiente para ver como Sabito casi se tuerce el cuello buscando a Iguro, y parecía comenzar a botar humo por la cabeza

\- De verdad ese tipo tan desagradable…- comenzó a decir, casi para sí mismo.

\- Ah, pero que tonto soy, no esta mirando a Makomo, esta mirando a la chica de cabello rosa- dijo con la mirada fija en su amigo, que al darse cuenta de la intención de Giyuu se le subieron lo colores a la cabeza.

\- Ya veo por qué nunca le prestaste atención a otras mujeres-

Sabito aparto la mirada, sabiendo que de esa conversación no se iba a escapar. Generalmente, era el quien molestaba Giyuu con temas de chicas, pero sabia que su subconsciente lo traiciono dejándolo en medio del sartén y a su amigo con el mango.

Oyakata-sama comenzó a hablar y a pedirles que fuera amables con las nuevas chicas, aclaró que todas tendrían su propio distrito, excepto Shinobu, quien solicito quedar en el mismo distrito de su hermana ya que ella era quien se encargaba de hacer las medicinas para los heridos y enfermos, a lo que el jefe accedió.

Después de eso, y un par de estrategias para localizar a Muzan fueron planteadas, todos fueron despedidos. Tomioka se quedo en la puerta esperando a Sabito, pero este tardo un poco y cuando lo vio salir, venia hablando con Makomo, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras los veía:

\- Ara Ara, tu debes ser Tomioka-san- escuchó una suave voz en su espalda, no tuvo que hacer mucho para reconocerla

\- Kocho, ¿no es así? - respondió volviéndose a la chica.

\- Bueno, esa generalmente es mi hermana, me puedes llamar Shinobu-chan, si quieres- Realmente le daba lo mismo- Ya que en un par de días tengo mi primera misión, como pilar, es curioso que me fuera asignada contigo, ¿No lo crees?- Es cierto, a él también le sorprendió cuando el jefe les dio las indicaciones, y pudo ver de reojo la cara de burla de Sabito, y la extraña sonrisa de Kocho, pero mas le sorprendió la mueca que hizo Rengoku.

\- Solo espero que todo salga bien, y sea lo más rápido posible- si Sabito estuviera ahí, le diría que fue grosero, pero su punto no era ser amable, solo tenía que saber que, en este oficio, no valía la pena hacerse amigo de nadie, realmente nunca sabias cuando no volverías de una misión, y esta chica particularmente se veía débil, y él no quería tener que lidiar con más muertes.

\- En ese caso, tratare de que no te pase nada, me encargaron cuidarte y supongo que lo que me dijeron, tienen un poco de razón- respondió con esa habitual falsa sonrisa que de cierto modo le generaba mucha molestia.

Frunció el ceño, pero no quería indagar más, escucho las palabras de la mujer con una inyección de veneno que no quiso ahondar mas en el tema, la vio retirarse y acercarse a la chica rosa, mientras Sabito venia a el con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Parece que se vinieron buenos recuerdos- dijo haciendo que su amigo se pusiera un poco serio y avergonzado- no te avergüences, por lo menos es bonita y por lo visto muy fuerte para ser ahora un pilar igual que nosotros-

\- Modificó las posturas del agua y las combino con las de la flor, creando su propia respiración-

\- Eso es bueno supongo-

\- Si- respondió atontado- por otro lado, creo que hasta Oyakata-sama te quiere ver con esa chica insecto-

\- Solo quiere que alguien de fuerza la respalde en sus misiones, tal vez la próxima seas tu-

…

La misión con Shinobu, fue particularmente interesante, demostró realmente lo increíble que eran sus venenos y lo extraña que era su espada. No puede decir que son precisamente amigos, pero por lo menos no la considera tan falsa y débil como su primera impresión, si bien es cierto que no tiene la fuerza para cortar la cabeza de un demonio, definitivamente sus venenos eran peor que eso, en el fondo creía que un demonio tal vez debería preferir que le cortaran la cabeza a tener que pasar por las manos de Shinobu. Finalmente, puede decir que tratara de llevar una mejor relación con ella.

Durante la misión le dijo que debido a la cercanía de Sanemi con su hermana lo había escuchado decir que él era una cabeza hueca, que no era nada responsable en las misiones y que solía pretender trabajar solo, que nada más sabia pensar en él y su amigo Sabito- No es mentira eso ultimo- pensó, pero tampoco se lo iba a hacer saber. Y por lo que había visto en varias ocasiones podía corroborar eso, sin embargo, después de la misión entendió también varias cosas, que de momento no le dijo pero que la conclusión para ella, era el enorme parecido entre Sanemi y Sabito. No entendió esto último, y realmente la sonrisa que acompaño esa afirmación, no le dejo ganas de preguntar tampoco.

Había regresado a su casa con total normalidad, había estado por fuera al menos una semana, por lo que le esperaban bastantes quehaceres por hacer, a eso se dedicaría los siguientes días.

Sabito lo había visitado un par de veces, sin embargo, había estado fuera también por misiones asignadas, varias de ellas con Makomo. No era tonto, sabia que entre esos dos se estaba cocinando algo. No había visto muchos cambios en la actitud de Sabito por lo que no le dio importancia, además, según lo que le había dicho Shinobu, al parecer Sanemi estaba bastante interesado en su hermana, por lo que le pediría permiso a Oyakata-sama para poder cortejarla- Kanae no sabe nada- pero su hermana la había estado observando todo el tiempo y había notado, las frecuentes risas, los ligeros sonrojos y por sobre todo, las frecuentes visitas de Sanemi al distrito Mariposa, aunque la mayoría era por heridas en su cuerpo, había otras que solo lo hacía por querer ver a su hermana así que en caso que, Sabito quisiera algo más, podía tener la tranquilidad de que fuera permitido si había un antecedente como el de Kocho y Shinazugawa.


	2. Chapter 2

Para cuando llego la siguiente reunión de Pilares, las cosas habían cambiado de manera interesante, por ejemplo, Kocho y Shinazugawa habían conseguido la autorización de Oyakata-sama para estar juntos, Aunque en realidad fue la gestión de Sanemi, ya que se aseguró de tener la autorización, antes de hacer alguna propuesta formal. Tomioka realmente no le encontraba sentido para que se apresuraran, pero no podía opinar porque Sabito estaba en una condición similar, solo que él creía que nadie lo había notado, y todos en realidad ya lo habían hecho, incluso Oyakata-sama quien solo sonreía al verlo cruzar miradas con Makomo.

Por otro lado, el niño serpiente y la niña Rosa se veían bastante juntos, de hecho, ella seguía teniendo ese uniforme exhibicionista, pero en esta ocasión traía unas medias del color de sus ojos, que ayudaban a cubrir la mayor parte de la piel desnuda de sus piernas. Por la manera como el niño serpiente botaba veneno por los ojos a quien mirara a la Pilar del Amor, sabía que las medias eran obra de él.

Sin embargo, a quien vio bastante distraída y un tanto nerviosa, fue a Shinobu, de hecho, desde que había llegado, parecía forzadamente acercarse a él, como si estuviera huyendo de algo o alguien. No era tonto, siempre fue observador y casi de inmediato noto la razón por la que se escondía:

\- Creo que Rengoku te está buscando-

\- ¿Ah?, Claro que no- respondió con una sonrisa

\- Claro que sí, ¡Rengok…! - no pudo terminar porque ella se abalanzo y tapo su boca con sus manos, no hizo ningún movimiento solo la miro con sus habituales ojos cansinos

\- No lo hagas, simplemente que sucedió algo que trato de posponer- Levanto una ceja, aun con las manos de la chica en su boca y levanto la mirada a Rengoku, quien estaba viendo la escena mientras apretaba fuertemente la vaina de su espada. El pilar de la llama, generalmente tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, en las pocas ocasiones que tenía que cruzarse con él, pero esta vez era diferente, en sus ojos había fuego y estaba seguro que lo hubiera hecho muñeco de practica de todas sus posturas en ese momento.

\- Realmente no sé qué se traen Rengoku y tú, - alejándose de la chica-pero lo único que no espero es estar dentro de los objetivos de su espada-

Ella miro de reojo al hombre, que parecía reclamarla, pero ella regreso la mirada nuevamente al pecho de Tomioka

\- Todo está bien, Tomioka-san- volvió a decir con una sonrisa tan forzada que parecía que ella misma trataba de convencerse.

\- Mira, si él te hizo algo, puedes decirme y trataremos de resolv…-

\- No, todo está bien- parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia y él tampoco la iba a forzar.

No quiso ahondar en el tema y se alejó de la muchacha, al final vio como ella se iba y tras ella el pilar de la llama, no sabe si fue el único en darse cuenta, pero tampoco quiso intervenir.

La reunión, transcurrió sin ninguna novedad específica, al final casi todos fueron enviados a sus distritos, pero él fue asignado a una misión en las montañas del norte, debido a que quedaba relativamente más cerca del Distrito Agua que de cualquier otro distrito de algún Pilar, también le indicaron que 6 cazadores rasos habían sido enviados y no había reporte de ellos.

Salió del lugar y finalmente se le acercó Sabito, tal vez a despedirse, ya que el iría al distrito Loto.

\- Amigo, cuídate, si sientes que algo va mal, envíame el cuervo y estaré ahí de inmediato-

\- Voy a una misión habitual, ya no tengo 10 años, se cuidarme solo-

Sabito le dio otra de esas sonrisas extrañas que solo él sabe dar, y emprendió su viaje a la misión asignada sin saber siquiera lo que le esperaba.

…

Su misión consistía en averiguar las constantes desapariciones de mujeres jóvenes y bonitas en distintos pueblos al norte y donde se habían enviado cazadores más jóvenes, pero ninguno había regresado o reportado novedad. Todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad en su camino. Una vez estuvo allá, no le fue difícil rastrear al demonio, ya que los gritos de varias chicas lo alertaron, de inmediato, se dirigió hacia allá encontrando a varias de ellas tiradas en el piso, aterrorizadas:

-Se llevó a Kaoru… esa mujer se llevó a Kaoru… pero ella… parecía…- balbuceaba una de las muchachas tiradas.

\- ¿En qué dirección se fue? - pregunto al tiempo que verificaba por encima el estado de las demás chicas.

-Ella… se fue hacia el castillo del monarca… pero ella era… sus ojos…-

No le dio tiempo de quedarse a seguir escuchando las divagaciones de la mujer y emprendió la carrera a donde le había indicado se encontraba el demonio- debía darse prisa, de lo contrario, sería demasiado tarde para esa chica Kaoru, y no podía cometer nuevamente el mismo error- corrió a gran velocidad y pronto pudo visualizar en lo alto de una colina, lo que parecía ser un castillo- Ahí debe ser- pensó a medida que aceleraba el paso.

El lugar era frio, las nubes se cernían sobre el mismo sin que el más mínimo rayo de luna llegara al suelo, saco su katana y comenzó a subir las escaleras de la entrada con cautela. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, así que cada paso que daba, parecía escucharse por todo el lugar. Rodeo el sitio, sin encontrar aberturas, por lo que cuando estuvo nuevamente frente a la puerta principal, pensó en entrar por ahí, pero solo fue hasta cuando escucho un grito ahogado de una mujer lo que hizo que se lanzara -Respiración de Agua: Octava postura, Takitsubo- hizo un corte vertical, con tal fuerza que destrozó la puerta completamente.

Una vez adentro, vio como detrás de uno de los marcos hacia otra habitación se deslizaba por el suelo la cola de un kimono. Corrió en esa dirección y cuando llego a un pasillo, se detuvo en seco, allí estaba, un latido fuerte en su pecho le hizo sentir el estómago en su garganta, no era posible, apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada mientras observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, ahí se encontraba todavía con el kimono rosa de rayas y aun manchado de sangre, reconoció las puntas naranjas en su largo cabello negro, tenía la cara tapada mientras evidentemente lloraba, cerro fuertemente los ojos y sacudió un poco la cabeza para saber que no se equivocaba y como una si fuera un espejismo cuando los abrió nuevamente, la visión era completamente diferente, una chica de rasgos delicados, con un kimono verde de flores azules estaba de rodillas a la mitad de ese pasillo, llorando asustada, con varios cortes en su cuerpo- tal vez se encontraba cerca de la puerta y el mismo había sido quien la había lastimado- reprimió ese pensamiento echándolo al fondo de su cabeza y se acercó de inmediato a ella para auxiliarla.

\- ¿Se encuentra usted bien, señorita? ¿puede caminar? -

\- Esa cosa, ¿Qué es? - dijo con la mirada completamente perdida

\- Es un demonio devorador de hombres- respondió de inmediato- aparecen solo de noche o cuando el cielo está completamente nublado y no hay sol-.

\- ¿Por qué nos atacó? - dijo llevándose las manos a la boca mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas-

\- Lo siento, pero no es momento para llorar, debemos salir inmediatamente de aquí-

-…-

\- ¿Es usted la señorita Kaoru? -

\- ¿Por qué? ...- susurraba atemorizada

\- Señorita, ¿Me está escuchando? - ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

\- ¿Por qué? ...-

Con la paciencia completamente agotada y sabiendo que el tiempo era oro y que cada segundo era una oportunidad para ser atacados o para que el demonio escapara en busca de otra presa más fácil, tomo a la chica del brazo y comenzó a obligarla a moverse, caminando delante de ella hacia la puerta destrozada y salir de la guarida del demonio

\- ¿Por qué? ...- seguía balbuceando, un impulso por poner los ojos en blanco lo invadió- realmente esta mujer no podía decir otra cosa- pensó. Pero el aura en su espalda cambio completamente, sus instintos se dispararon y sintió la presencia del demonio demasiado cerca. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar la puerta, esta se restauró en un segundo y se cerró frente a sus ojos. Por reflejo, tomo a la chica y la resguardo detrás de su espalda y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, mirando en todas direcciones, buscando en cual la presencia era más fuerte.

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? - seguía susurrando la muchacha a tal grado que estaba pensando en mandarla a callar, cuando nuevamente volvió a susurrar, pero su voz era completamente diferente, era gutural:

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué intentas llevarte mi comida? ¿Por qué te inmiscuyes en lo que no te importa cazador de demonios? -

Con una velocidad impresionante, se giró para alcanzar su cuello, pero esta fue más rápida y salto hacia una de las paredes, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

\- Vaya cazador de demonios, eres bastante rápido, pero por lo visto te dejaste deslumbrar por la mujer y no pudiste darte cuenta quien era realmente-

Lo descubrió, fue descuidado, no por los motivos que se jactaba, pero debía admitir que nuevamente cometió un error y este podía ser fatal, debió escuchar lo que la mujer intento decirle.

\- No me interesa lo que una cosa como tu piense, ¿Por qué no sales de una buena vez, me entregas a la chica, te corto la cabeza y terminamos con esto? -

Una risa estridente se escuchó en todo el silencioso lugar

\- ¡¿Por quién me tomas cazador estúpido?!-

\- Por un demonio insignificante que solo me está haciendo perder el tiempo con charlas innecesarias- tenía que seguir así, no podía permitir que el demonio se vanagloriara de su error- Así que sal de tu madriguera rápido-

La conversación no es su fuerte, y menos si se trata de un demonio, quería acabar con el rápido, salir del lugar, regresar a la niña a su hogar y volver a encerrarse en el Distrito Agua.

\- Cuanta confianza en tus palabras…Oh… ya veo, eres un pilar… pero qué interesante, ¿Acaso soy tan especial que merezco la presencia de un pilar? - pregunto más para sí misma y no esperando una respuesta, la cual Tomioka tampoco estaba dispuesto a darle- supongo- continuo- que, si la asociación me honro enviándome uno de los mejores, lo mínimo que puedo hacer el dar todo de mi… A él le encantará saber que acabé con un pilar-

Si, ya había escuchado esa misma frase varias veces en sus misiones anteriores cuando su oponente, notaba que era un pilar. Aunque su expresión no mostraba alteración en lo absoluto, debía admitir que le retorcía por dentro el hecho de ser tratados como trofeos, no solo los pilares, sino todos en general. Recordó las historias que Urokodaki le contaba a él y a Sabito y ninguna era alentadora (en el fondo siempre creyó que su sensei realmente nunca quiso que fueran a la selección Final). Pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para recordar historias- al final todos los demonios son iguales…- pensó, pero su subconsciente le recordó a ella -No, no todos son iguales… esa chica era diferente-. Volvió a reprenderse por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, tomo con fuerza su espada y comenzó a concentrarse en la dirección en la que se podía encontrar el demonio, le tomo menos de un segundo y se lanzó hacia donde estaba:

\- Veo que los pilares son mucho mejores que todos esos mocosos que enviaron antes-

No le interesaba seguir escuchándola, salto rápido sobre sus pies, Su espada chocó contra algo metálico haciendo chispas, no había visto exactamente la forma real, pero sabía que no era humana, tal vez tendría la forma de una serpiente o algo peor.

\- ¿Dónde está la chica? -

\- No te lo diré, y si llegases a encontrarla, ya habrá sido demasiado tarde-

Su habitual cara sin expresión, mostro una pizca del enojo que lo envolvía, pero no podía perder el control, tenia que se cómo la superficie del agua, imperturbable por muchas piedras que le fueran lanzadas.

Un brillo en la oscuridad, le indico la dirección se su siguiente ataque- Respiración de Agua: Tercera postura Ryūryū- la escucho dar un alarido fuerte, la había herido y vio caer dos tenazas al piso- Lo que sospechaba tomo la forma de un animal-

\- ¡Maldito seas pilar! -

\- Maldice todo lo que quieras, ¿Dónde está la chica? -

Una corriente fuerte de aire lo golpeo de frente, cruzo los brazos frente a él, de un momento a otro todas las antorchas que deberían iluminar el lugar se encendieron mostrando la verdadera forma de ese demonio. Era enorme, al menos unas tres veces su estatura, - debió duplicar su tamaño- pensó, tenía dos juegos de tenazas más, aparte de las que había cortado, era el cuerpo de una mantis, pero con la cabeza de una mujer, de su boca sobresalían muchos colmillos, su cabello llegaba a lo que deberían ser sus hombros y eran tirones que fácilmente podían confundirse con serpientes

\- ¡Jamás te lo diré! -

\- No eres más que una cucaracha de que debe ser exterminada-

El demonio se lanzó sobre él, destrozando la madera sobre la que estaba de pie hace un segundo, aprovechó la oportunidad para cortar otra de sus tenazas, cayó sobre un pequeño balcón, la expresión del demonio era ilegible, pero solo fue hasta ese momento que cayó en cuenta que los ojos no se le veían, se lanzó nuevamente, aprovechando que por el tamaño que tenía en ese momento, la limitaba en realizar giros en ángulos cerrados, esta vez fue por su cuello- Respiración de agua: Cuarta Forma Uchishio- pero ésta alcanzo a colocar una de las tenazas sobre este, cortándola de inmediato, cambiando de posición en el aire, y usando la fuerza de rebote del golpe, la corto por la mitad a la altura de las costillas. Escucho caer la parte superior en un golpe seco sobre la fría madera del suelo, cayó frente a ella y de una agitada, limpio la sangre en su espada y la levanto para finalmente cortar su cuello.

\- Me mataras sin saber dónde está la chica-

\- Sera más sencillo registrar el lugar sin un molesto demonio en medio-

Mentira, cuando estuvo sobre el balcón aprovecho para tratar de detectar alguna otra presencia, y lo hizo, detecto varias personas en una de las habitaciones inferiores traseras.

Sin más miramientos levanto su espada y la paso a través del cuello del demonio, se sorprendió cuando esta comenzó a reírse, mientras la cabeza rodaba a sus pies y el cuerpo se desintegraba.

\- Pilar estúpido…- la cabeza comenzó a desintegrarse aun con los ojos cerrados, pero en un movimiento rápido los abrió, se sorprendió ante esto, cuando dos perlas amarillas lo miraban fijamente, casi invadiendo su campo visual por completo, todo a su alrededor se comenzó a poner negro, solo quedaban esas enormes perlas amarillas mirándolo fijamente, finalmente, como un eco lejano se escuchó- Técnica de sangre de demonio…- no escuchó más, cayó de rodillas, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, solo podía escuchar la risa de ese demonio. Cuando se pudo recuperar, miro a su alrededor, estaba solo, el cuerpo del Oni se había desintegrado completamente y las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar se habían apagado. Se levanto y lentamente guardo su espada, dirigiéndose rápidamente donde había detectado a las personas, esperaba no fuera demasiado tarde, cuando derribo la puerta, había varios capullos- así que pensaba derretirlos para después devorarlos- pensó

\- Si hay alguien todavía consciente, necesito que se alejen de los bordes- levanto la voz con esperanza de no haberse demorado mucho.

Vio como varios capullos se movían, así como personas tratando de gritar, pero con las bocas tapadas. Cortó rápidamente uno a uno los capullos dejando caer a las personas que trataban de respirar a bocanadas, finalmente los cortó todos, 13 en total, todos se encontraban bien, 12 de ellas eran mujeres jóvenes y el ultimo era el monarca, un hombre mayor bastante debilitado, sin embargo, el parecía ser quien había durado más tiempo allí, no pudo hacer nada.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse por lo que esperó a que todas las jóvenes terminaran de recuperarse mientras le daba sepultura al hombre y terminaba de revisar todo el lugar en busca de más víctimas, sin embargo, no encontró nada- ¿Dónde están los cazadores enviados antes que él? -. Una vez las chicas estuvieran listas, las escoltaría al pueblo, enviaría el reporte a Oyakata-sama con su cuervo, y regresaría al Distrito Agua. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a salir del lugar, después que todas las mujeres habían salido, en uno de los pasillos vio a una niña correr, por lo que pensó que sería peligroso que se quedara, así que fue tras ella, llegando nuevamente a la habitación con los capullos destrozados- no es posible- pensó, estaba seguro de haber destrozado todos los capullos, pero ahí había uno más, buscó por todas partes a la niña pero no la vio- ¿acaso fue una alucinación?- procedió a cortar este último capullo y sus ojos se abrieron mucho al ver dentro de él, dio un par de pasos atrás mientras ella tomaba el tamaño normal, llevaba el mismo kimono rosa de rayas, debajo del haori oscuro que había visto la última vez, sus ojos eran rosas con la pupila redonda- No tiene el bambú- pensó rápidamente, se veía tal cual como la última vez, es como si no hubiera cambiado nada, la imagen que había visto en sus noches en vela, se estaba materializando frente a sus ojos. Su mirada era triste, en comparación a la que recordaba. De inmediato, recordó a su hermano, nunca supo cuál era su nombre- el de ella si lo recordaba- pero por más que trató de buscar otra presencia en el lugar no vio al chico. Nuevamente regreso su mirada a la chica, cerro los ojos y sacudió la cabeza pensando que tal vez estaba alucinando como le había pasado hace unas horas, empero, cuando los volvió a abrir, ella seguía ahí, con la mirada perdida en su rostro.

\- T- tu hermano… ¿Dónde está? - fue lo que pudo balbucear, quería darse un golpe en la cabeza por lo tonto que debía verse tartamudeando frente a esta chica.

Ella no respondió nada, solo bajo la mirada y gordas lagrimas comenzaron a caer libremente por sus mejillas- ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel día? ¿Dos años?, no, menos - Pensó, había recibido las cartas del chico dentro de las cartas que le enviaba Urokodaki-sensei, pero nunca se había atrevido a leerlas, lo poco que sabía de ellos era que el chico ya había terminado el entrenamiento y ella había permanecido dormida sin comerse a nadie, eso fue hace seis meses- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué esta ella aquí sola? ¿Acaso el demonio habrá asesinado a su hermano y pretendía quedarse con ella? - eran demasiadas preguntas y no parecía que tendría una respuesta de momento.

\- ¿Puedes decirme que pas…? - no pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que la chica se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras su llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Su corazón comenzó a la latir con fuerza y se apartó un poco por temor a que ella lo notara.

No pudo sacarle nada, ella simplemente se aferraba fuertemente a su haori mientras lloraba. Con un poco de duda, paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y se obligó a caminar lentamente mientras la llevaba consigo, cuando llego a la puerta, se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie y el sol se había ido por completo, grandes nubarrones habían llenado por completo el cielo, amenazando con una tormenta de nieve, lo que terminó agradeciendo así podría llegar al pueblo y tratar de conseguir algo con qué poder transportarle al Distrito Agua, antes de que esta arreciera.

Después de revisar, se dio cuenta que todas las mujeres se habían ido.

Giro hacia la chica y la miro directamente:

\- Nezuko es tu nombre, ¿Cierto? - Ya lo sabía, simplemente quería estar seguro

Ella lo miro por un momento y asintió lentamente, mientras en un movimiento inesperado tomo fuertemente su mano. Él se sorprendió, pero correspondió el agarre y comenzó su camino a entender.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, he vuelto.

De entrada, gracias por los comentarios, me alegra saber que les gusta lo que hago, es la primera vez que me aventuro a una historia un poco larga, tengo otra incompleta, pero eso es cuento para otro día.

¡Aclaraciones!

La personalidad de Tomioka, puede verse un poco alterada en esta historia, no porque me guste cambiar los personajes, generalmente, trato de respetar su esencia, sin embargo, en esta historia, Don Topioka no perdió a Sabito y tampoco tiene por qué culparse por ello, por eso, y debido a la misma actitud de Sabito, es que es un poco más suelto, peeeero, tratare que siga siendo el que ya conocemos.

Por otro lado, creo que este será el penúltimo capítulo, la intención desde el principio era contar un pedacito de historia, dentro de la misma historia, sin alterar fuertemente el canon.

Y, por último, creo que usaré esto para meter unos detallitos que note y que compartí hace un tiempo, Enith, sabes de qué estoy hablando.

No siendo más, ¡comencemos!

Hacia frio, lo tenía que admitir, aun, cuando sus uniformes estaban diseñados con telas especiales para la mantener la temperatura corporal en las diversas condiciones climáticas a las que se podrían exponer cumpliendo con las misiones, sentía el frio calar por su ropa, -_¿Cómo se supone que hace Shinazugawa y Himejima con sus uniformes, como si todo el tiempo fuera verano?-_ pensó, pero rápidamente lo desechó- _No es como que me importe_\- aun así, seguía corriendo, se le había asignado una misión en las montañas, en la que se creía, había un demonio devorador de hombres oculto en el bosque, el reporte hablaba de una serie de desapariciones y muertes, muchas de estas últimas eran realmente brutales, por lo que se prefirió enviar un pilar, ya que parecía un rastro del mismo Muzan.

Tenía prisa, sentía que llegaba tarde a algo, pero no sabía qué, había sufrido retrasos en el viaje, por distintos motivos, y un par de demonios que parecían atravesarse en su misión, aunque acabó con ellos, le significo un medio día de viaje perdido.

Finalmente llegó al lugar donde el rastro demoniaco era más fuerte, y su prisa encontró significado. Se puso de pie en lo que antes debió ser la puerta, el panorama ante sus ojos era desgarrador. Aun siendo cazadores, y haber visto ese panorama repetidas veces, no significaba que no les afectara- él no era la excepción-

-Llegue tarde…- dijo mientras su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos.

Aun de pie sobre la puerta, pudo ver la tragedia en el lugar, había una mujer con un kimono a cuadros recostada en la pared, la sangre se cernía por todo el lugar, su cabeza caía hacia adelante y un mechón de cabello ensangrentado caía por la gravedad, en su regazo, un bebé, -apretó los dientes al tiempo que lo hacía con el mango de su katana- por alguna razón, parecía haber sido puesto delicadamente junto a la que dedujo, debía ser su madre… no podía describir la sensación de impotencia, rabia y frustración- _llegué tarde-_. Detrás de ella, como queriendo cubrirla con su cuerpo, una niña de kimono amarillo, descargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de la mujer. Al otro lado de la habitación, dos niños más, el mayor con su cuerpo encima del más pequeño, su mirada, completamente nublada, reflejada en ella, la última expresión injusta para su corta vida -miedo-mientras que por su pequeña y pálida mejilla seguía goteando el rio de sangre.

Era una casa humilde, en lo alto de la montaña, probablemente recolectores de carbón. Miro en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar algún signo de vida, no lo había. Quitó su mirada de la escena y se dispuso a buscar con la mirada elementos que le permitiera brindarles por lo menos sepultura. Pero este pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando de un momento a otro sintió la creciente presencia de un demonio colina abajo.

-_ Quizás el maldito sigue cerca- _

Aun cuando ya había amanecido, por la zona y el inclemente clima, el sol no se había asomado aun, las nubes eran tan espesas que ningún rayo de luz se podía colar entre ellas.

En un rápido impulso, comenzó la carrera- después les daría sepultura, primero los vengaría y evitaría que otra familia sufriera otra tragedia así-, Cada vez estaba más cerca, y confirmaba aún mas que se trataba de un demonio, el olor a sangre y carbón, le confirmaba que ese demonio había estado en esa casa, no le daría tiempo de nada, golpearía tan fuertemente su cabeza que habría preferido morir por el peor de los venenos de Shinobu, lo sabía, era contra las reglas, pero torturaría a ese demonio, hasta que sacara la ira acumulada de años, de la muerte de su hermana, de los chicos que vinieron antes que Sabito y el, en la selección final, por todas las familias deshechas y masacradas, y por último, por esos niños a los cuales acababa de dejar atrás, nunca olvidaría esas miradas, y entonces, solo entonces, lo dejara partir al infierno por la ruta de fuego más sencilla, lo dejara colgando, sin poder liberarse, hasta el día que salga nuevamente el sol y lo queme, recordándole su miserable posición en el mundo.

Ya estaba cerca, y para su desgracia, sintió otra presencia, había un humano con él, otra víctima, -_ ¿acaso habrá sido un sobreviviente y por eso el demonio no se quedó a devorar al resto? -_ este pensamiento le hizo acelerar el paso, no llegaría tarde para esta persona.

Cuando ya estaban a su vista, vio que el muchacho se encontraba en el suelo, tratando, muy probablemente salvaguardar su vida. Encima de él, estaba una mujer, grande, de kimono rosa de rayas, con el cabello negro, largo, y de puntas naranjas, notó por la forma que se veía el kimono que ese no era su tamaño natural- _un demonio mujer-_ pensó, sin embargo, la brutalidad con la que esa familia fue masacrada le sorprendió que viniera de un demonio femenino, pero esto no nublaría su juicio, dio un salto para obtener altura y acomodar la posición, levantó su espada y dijo lentamente- Respiración de Agua: Octava postura, Takitsubo- sin embargo, un ligero jadeo escapo de sus labios, cuando, antes de que su espada golpeara a la mujer demonio, el chico que se encontraba debajo de ella, la tomo por el cuello y cambio de posición, evitando que el golpe llegara. Solo alcanzo a cortar parte de su cabello. Eso lo enojó, atrasaría más su trabajo… su venganza, notó después de que rodaran por la nieve y se estrellaran contra un árbol- amortiguando con su cuerpo el golpe del demonio- que la ropa del niño era similar a los de la casa, salvo que fuera habitual en el pueblo, ese chico era familiar de los asesinados- _¿Qué pasa con este mocoso?_\- la chica por su parte, estuvo inconsciente un momento pero evidentemente volvió en sí, esta vez, en un tamaño mucho más pequeño.- _Este imbécil_…- pensó, mientras veía como el chico abrazaba al demonio protectoramente- _¿Acaso no es consciente que hace un momento estuvo a punto de devorarlo?-_

Se mantuvo de pie, mirándolo con desdén por su patética actitud con respecto al demonio:

\- ¿Por qué lo protegiste? -

\- Menor… ella es mi… ¡Hermana menor! - respondió con una mirada desesperada.

\- _Mierda… con razón…_\- pensó, mientras veía al demonio despertar y tratar de escapar de los brazos del muchacho.

\- ¿Esa cosa es tu hermana? - respondió con desprecio en su voz, de inmediato conectó al demonio con el asesinato-_eso significa que la chica se convirtió en demonio y mato a toda su familia y estuvo a punto de devorar al último de ellos, lo pagará…_\- pensó esto, y se lanzó sobre el muchacho, quien por reflejo se inclinó buscando cubrirse a sí mismo y al demonio de un repentino ataque, sin embargo, para cuando este se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba a unos metros de él con el demonio relativamente sometido con su mano izquierda.

Era pequeña, pero era fuerte, demasiado fuerte, a pesar de eso, tenía un aparente deseo de escapar- _tal vez para buscar más víctimas_\- este último pensamiento le revolvió el estómago, quería destruirlo, pero antes, hacer que sintiera bajo su mano, todo el dolor que había provocado, a los vivos y los muertos.

Seguía teniendo en su mente las miradas perdidas y llenas de miedo de aquellos niños, incluso de la madre que evidentemente, no pudo evitar el final horrible al cual fueron sometidos.

\- No te muevas- Dijo ante la intención del muchacho de rescatar a su hermana. - Mi trabajo es matar demonios, por supuesto, voy a decapitar a tu hermana- dijo sin expresión-

\- Por favor espera, ¡Nezuko no ha matado a nadie! - gritó en indudable pánico.

\- _¿Qué pasa con este mocoso estúpido?, ¿acaso no está viendo que su hermana ya no existe?_ \- pensó mientras veía la expresión desesperada del muchacho y ejercía presión en su mano, para seguir teniendo el demonio a raya, le estaba costando más de lo que esperaba, tenía que admitir.

\- En nuestra casa, ¡había otro… otro aroma que nunca había olido antes! - dijo extendiendo sus manos- Lo que sea que mato a todo el mundo, ¡fue probablemente eso! -

\- _¿Olor?, aparentemente tiene la misma habilidad de Urokodaki-sensei-_ pensó mientras el muchacho seguía en su discurso para protegerla vida de su hermana

\- Nezuko es diferente, no sé por qué ella está actuando así…-

\- Es simple, - interrumpió- si entra sangre de demonio en una herida abierta, te conviertes en uno de ellos- dijo serenamente, pero en un tono muy oscuro- así es como los demonios devoradores de hombres aumentan su número-

\- ¡Nezuko no ha comido ninguna persona! - grito el muchacho

\- ¡Como te atreves! Ahora mismo, parecía que estabas a punto de ser devorado- respondió a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

\- ¡Eso es un error! ¡no puedes saber con certeza que ese sea mi caso! -

\- _¿Su caso? ¡Le acabo de salvar la maldita vida, mientras el defiende a un demonio, y el equivocado soy yo? –_ Pensó mientras veía verter las ultimas gotas de su paciencia sobre el vaso

\- No la dejaría herir a nadie, ¡Yo volveré a Nezuko un humano! Yo definitivamente la curaré-

Otra vez esa frase, era ya casi habitual para ellos escucharla de personas cercanas al convertido en demonio, siempre con la esperanza puesta en que podrían hacer algo por ellos, hasta cuando la tragedia es mayor…

\- No hay cura- dijo suavemente, tenía que decirlo, las personas no podían guardar la esperanza de un cambio, esto no era posible, por eso parte de las misiones era que las personas vieran la realidad- No hay manera de volver a un demonio, humano-

\- ¡Yo buscare una! Sin duda encontrare un método ¡así que, por favor no la mates! - gritaba desesperadamente- y también encontrare a quien mato a mi familia, ¡yo me hare cargo de todo!, así que, por favor…-

-_ Patético- _Su paciencia se había ido por completo, así que levanto su Katana e hizo el amague de apuntar al demonio.

\- ¡Para por favor! -

Levanto la mirada al escuchar los murmullos del muchacho y la escena que encontró, fue peor que la que había visto hacia un rato

\- Por favor para, - dijo mientras se encontraba sobre sus rodillas en modo suplicante- hagas lo que hagas, por favor no mates a mi hermana… te lo ruego-

Era suficiente, sintió que la ira se le iba a la cabeza, le iba a estallar de jaqueca que está sola escena le estaba produciendo- _¿De verdad este imbécil no mide la realidad de su situación? ¡su familia fue asesinada por un demonio que no es nada más que su hermana! ¡Su casa fue destruida! ¡y su vida misma, corre peligro! Pero este idiota solo piensa en salvar la vida de esta fea mujer –_

\- ¡Tú no puedes tomar autoridad sobre la vida y la muerte de otra persona! - gritó, si, gritó, nunca lo hacía, siempre era la cabeza fría y su comportamiento siempre tenía que ser como el agua, imperturbable- deja de estar de rodillas, en ese aspecto miserable, ¡si tú no dejaras pasar por este tipo de cosas, tu familia no estaría muerta! ¿salvarlos? En el momento en el que pudiste salvarlos, fuiste débil y no pudiste tomar la iniciativa- sabía que era duro e injusto lo que le decía, pero era necesario despertar su fuerza y el por su parte, desahogar su ira- ¿Curar a tu hermana? ¿Buscar al enemigo? - ¿_acaso no puede ver que el enemigo de su familia está aquí a mi lado? - _¡Ridículo! Para los débiles no hay derechos u otras opciones, únicamente con fuerza, la fuerza puede hacer que otros se rindan- Apretó los dientes queriendo no decir más, pero la ira lo embarcaba completamente a esta altura- tal vez los demonios conozcan la manera de salvar a tu hermana, sin embargo, no creo que ellos vayan a respetar tus deseos o solicitudes, ¡Por supuesto, yo tampoco los respeto a ellos, esa es la realidad!- en ese momento, sintió como la muchacha se empujaba contra su castado izquierdo, tal vez, esperando tumbarlo, por lo que apretó el agarre en sus antebrazos- por eso hace un momento habías caído sobre tu hermana, ¿planeas protegerla de esa manera?¿por qué no blandiste tu hacha? ¿Por qué me diste la espalda?,- apunto su espada al joven- ¡mientras fallas de esa manera. ¿Planeas salvar a tu hermana?!, ¿Esta bien si asesino a tu hermana en frente tuyo? - tal vez por haber levantado la voz, o porque realmente estaba apretando fuerte su agarre al demonio, esta comenzó a gruñir más fuerte, y haciendo movimientos más bruscos, complicando sostenerla. Miro al muchacho quien yacía de rodillas, casi rendido ante el inminente final de su hermana, viendo con frustración su propia debilidad, mientras gordas lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas- _No llores, no te desesperes, no hagas esas cosas ahora… sé que estabas derribado, tu hermana que mató a tu familia y se convirtió en demonio, es doloroso, ¿no es así?, quieres gritar ¿no es cierto? Te entiendo… Solo medio día, si hubiera llegado entonces, tu familia probablemente no estaría muerta, sin embargo, el tiempo no se puede volver atrás. Enfurécete, di que es imperdonable, una fuerte rabia pura, que se convierte en una inquebrantable fuerza conductora de tal manera que tus miembros no se pueden mover… soluciones frágiles no salvaran, no curaran a tu hermana, no derrotaran al enemigo de tu familia… aun así, esta chica siendo parte de ellos, de haber llevado la destrucción de tu familia a tal grado de miseria, merece ser atropellada por esta fuerza- _en un movimiento rápido, levantó la espada y la incrusto en pecho del demonio, dando un giro al a la hoja de su espada, quería que sufriera, quería que sintiera el dolor de esos niños y de todas las personas que fueron víctimas, ante esto, el Oni dio un alarido estridente.

\- ¡Detente! - grito el muchacho al tiempo que tomaba una piedra y se la lanzaba. Retiro la espada del demonio y utilizo la empuñadura para esquivar el golpe, que aun cuando no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, le dio tiempo suficiente al muchacho para comenzar a moverse, sin darle tiempo a Tomioka para reaccionar. El chico recogió el hacha y comenzó a correr en dirección de los árboles a su costado, la chica por su parte, también parece haber reaccionado al comportamiento del joven y comenzó a darle más problemas para sostenerla. En un segundo movimiento rápido, el chico le lanzo otra piedra al tiempo que se escondía detrás de un árbol, está casi lo golpea ya que la chica le gano un poco en fuerza y alcanzo a girarse lo suficiente para agarrar parte de su haori con la boca y morderlo fuertemente- _Este maldito demonio, se atreve a tocar el kimono de mi hermana- _Esto hizo que su ira volviera a elevarse, mientras veía como el chico se lanzaba en un ataque frontal-_ Un ataque basado solo en las emociones-_

\- ¡Tonto! - gritó con rabia, al tiempo que descargaba con fuerza la empuñadora de la espada contra la espalda del joven, dejándolo completamente inconsciente sobre la nieve. Por un momento, olvido el demonio en sus manos- _¿Dónde está el hacha? -_ se preguntó a tiempo, antes de que esta que venía girando en el aire en su dirección lo golpeara de frente, cortando un par de mechones de su cabello y clavándose en el tronco detrás de él.

Tenía que admitirlo, lo había sorprendido, un fuerte latido, le había hecho sentir el estómago en la garganta. Mientras observaba el hacha clavada en el tronco, analizó la estrategia del muchacho en un acto desesperado por salvar a su hermana-_ Justo antes de que se ocultara tras el árbol, arrojo la roca hacia acá, aprovechando la distracción de la chica, luego arrojo el hacha. Oculto sus manos para que no me diera cuenta que estaba desarmado, como no podía golpearme, trató de hacerme caer después de que él mismo fuera decapitado… Este chico…-_ Tarde se dio cuenta que había aflojado el agarre de la chica. En un rápido movimiento, esta se soltó, mientras se giraba y le daba una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo hizo derrapar un par de metros, los suficientes como para no alcanzar al niño inconsciente a sus pies- _¡Mierda! ¡él va a ser devorado! -_ Pensó en el momento en el que vio como el demonio se lanzaba sobre el muchacho, pero su expresión cambio completamente al ver la escena siguiente. Abrió fuertemente los ojos, se caracterizaba por ser un hombre sin expresión, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo en sus ojos brilló, algo que lo acompañaría tal vez por el resto de su vida- ¡_Nezuko es… Nezuko es diferente, ella no come gente!_ -

La chica que hasta hace un momento, parecía desesperada por soltarse para devorar a su hermano, estaba frente a él, apoyada sobre una de sus rodillas, en una posición sumamente protectora, y aunque no dejaba de gruñir, no tuvo la menos intención de lastimar al muchacho inconsciente en el suelo, por el contrario, ella se lanzó hacia él, tratando de amenazarlo. Justo en ese momento pasaron dos cosas por su cabeza, una de ella lo haría reprenderse más tarde. La primera, fue una situación que había vivido- _Hace mucho tiempo, había un tipo que había dicho lo mismo y fue comido… Un demonio hambriento sería capaz de comerse a sus padres y hermanos, debido a que tienen gran sustento, hoy en día vemos solo esta escena en las montañas…-_ Pensó mientras veía a la chica lanzarse contra él, tratando en un patético intento de atacarlo, tal vez, por haber lastimado a su hermano, quizás piense que está muerto- _Esta chica, tiene una gran herida, curarla, le hará consumir gran cantidad de energía, además, el hecho de convertirse en un demonio, sin lugar a dudas, en este momento, ella se encuentra en una condición de gran hambre… en cualquier momento ella va a querer comer carne y sangre humana… Sin embargo, esa postura defensiva, era como si me estuviera advirtiendo…- _Cuando llego a este punto, entendió que ella no estaba para devorarlo, solo quería de cierto modo, golpearlo por lo que le había hecho a su hermano- _Son igual de estúpidos, pero tal vez esta chica…- _Tomó su katana y la guardo, al tiempo que veía como se lanzaba hacia un árbol para atacarlo desde arriba, tratando de alcanzarlo con sus garras.

Con su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo, pudo detallarla mejor, hasta ese momento, no había caído en cuenta, que en realidad no le había visto la cara, siempre la cubría el cabello o estaba de espalda, Solo hasta cuando estuvo protegiendo a su hermano, se dio cuenta que en realidad era bastante hermosa- _Es un pena-_. Aun bañada en sangre, con las venas hinchadas, las pupilas rasgadas y de un extraño color rosa, y de los enormes colmillos en su pequeña boca, esta chica era realmente hermosa. Si, se preguntó como hubiera sido humana, como se hubiera visto en la flor máxima de su belleza, no importaba, de momento, tenía que pensar qué hacer a partir de este momento.

Golpeo el cuello de la muchacha con su mano derecha, dejándola inconsciente de inmediato, atrapándola en el aire, ante de que pudiera caer al piso.

Ahí estaba él, el pilar del Agua, una de las 8 representaciones más importantes de los cazadores de Demonios, con un demonio en sus brazos. La chica dormida, realmente se veía- salvo por los colmillos que se asomaban ligeramente por la comisura de sus labios- como una humana, recorrió lentamente con los ojos su cuerpo, y noto que tenía un kimono, bastante pequeño para ser de ella, así como bastante desgastado, dejando a la vista más de lo que una joven dama debería dejar ver- _tal vez eran una familia bastante humilde, si tal vez…No- _Sacudió la cabeza y desecho ese pensamiento, realmente sería muy mal visto que un pilar tenga bajo su poder un demonio.

Al tiempo, se dio cuenta que esta chica solo estaba siendo cubierta por este ligero kimono, además de estar descalza, lo que también le permitió detallar sus relativamente largas y blancas piernas, ya que el kimono se había abierto completamente en el giro, al tomarla en aire, quedando abierto mucho más alto de la altura de sus rodillas- _Son como leche…-_ abrió mucho los ojos y sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Esta chica había perdido mucha sangre- era un poco responsable por esto- se acababa de convertir y encimado ha estado todo este tiempo expuesta al inclemente frio. Se acerco al árbol, donde aún permanecía clavada el hacha y la sentó, recostándola a este, al tiempo que se quitaba el haori y lo acomodaba sobre sus hombros, miro en varias direcciones, ya que, tenía la impresión de haber visto una tela tirada en algún lado, después de unos minutos buscando, encontró el que sospechó era el haori de la muchacha, le sacudió la nieve y termino de cubrirla con este. Ahora se dedicaría a sus heridas. Reviso la herida de la frente la cual ya había cerrado, así que tomo un poco de nieve y lentamente comenzó a limpiar la sangre seca, realmente, su rostro le confirmaba cuan bonita era. Luego fue con la herida que el mismo le había propinado en el pecho, de saber que terminaría en esa situación, hubiera apuntado a otro lugar. Utilizo el haori de ella y la recostó en el suelo, le puso las mangas, liberando su propio haori, se colocó de rodillas a un lado de la chica y comenzó a abrir lentamente la parte superior de su kimono, tenía que admitir que no importaba si era un demonio o no, realmente se sentía invadiendo la intimidad de la chica, lo que lo ponía completamente nervioso, sin exponer más de lo debido, descubrió su hombro izquierdo hasta tanto pudo ver la herida, sin dejar expuesto su pecho. Sentía que el corazón le latía fuertemente, le latía en la garganta, no podía respirar, había escuchado de Uzui que este tipo de cosas podía pasar posterior a una pelea, el mismo decía haber encontrado chicas desnudas, vivas o muertas. Pero esta no era una chica cualquiera, era un demonio, y lo suficientemente hermosa para cautivarlo.

La herida no había cerrado del todo, recordó la sevicia con la que la había apuñalado y apretó la mandíbula por no haber puesto en perspectiva las cosas, había algo cierto, la chica no tenía rastros de sangre, ni en las manos, ni en la boca, ni dientes, lo que por lógica decía que ella no podía haber hecho eso, sin embargo, se dejó cegar por la ira, aparte, el hermano, dijo haber olido otra presencia, lo que si están bueno como Urokodaki-san, significaba que no podía ser ella.- suspiró lentamente-

Tenía que apresurarse, en cualquier momento, cualquiera de los dos podía despertar, y la posición en la que estaba, independiente de que ella sea un demonio, podía dejar mucho que malinterpretar.

Para cuando termino, de limpiar la sangre de la zona, incluso, cuando tuvo que meter las manos más allá de la parte expuesta, cerrando los ojos para no parecer un pervertido, la herida era ya una pequeña línea rosa sobre la blanquecina piel de la joven.

Luego pensó en sus colmillos, por lo que se le ocurrió, sentarla nuevamente, tomo su katana y su haori y cortó un fragmento- perdóname hermana- y fue a cortar un trozo de bambú, se acercó nuevamente y con un ligero corte por la mitad, paso el trozo de tela a través de este y luego puso el bambú en los labios de la muchacha, abriendo con ayuda de sus manos un poco su boca y amarro los extremos del fragmento de su haori en su nuca, debajo de su cabello. Después de esto, la tomo nuevamente en brazos y la recostó junto a su hermano- _Supongo que el chico querría saber que está bien, aun cuando despierte_-

Se quedo un tiempo recostado al árbol con el hacha, observando a los jóvenes, pensando en los alcances de lo que estaba haciendo- ¿_qué hubiera hecho Sabito? -,_ seguramente, lo matará cuando se entere y él probablemente será expulsado del cuerpo de cazadores. Todavía estaba a tiempo de hacer ''lo correcto'', lo que cualquier pilar en esta situación debe hacer, _matar al demonio,_ pero no podía. Así que finalmente, llego a la conclusión de lo que haría, los enviaría con Urokodaki-sensei, él tenía un excelente olfato y sabría qué hacer mejor que el, y por ser el anterior pilar de Agua, en caso de que algo se saliera de control, él podría hacerse cargo.

Un jadeo y un movimiento rápido, del muchacho tomando el haori de su hermana, lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-_ Finalmente despertó- _Pensó mientras se enderezaba.

\- ¿Estas despierto? - Al notar su presencia, el joven de inmediato se enderezó y tomó a su hermana en brazos. El miedo era evidente.

\- _Mocoso estúpido, no ha notado lo que hice por ella- _pensó mientras lo veía sin expresión.

\- Ve a visitar al anciano llamado Urokodaki Sakonji, que vive al pie de la montaña brumosa, dile que Tomioka Giyuu te envía- Antes de irse continuo- Como aún no hay suficiente luz, creo que debería estar bien, no pongas a tu hermana bajo el sol- Dio un último vistazo a la chica antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

…

En lo alto de la montaña, aun pensando en lo que había hecho, tomó el mensaje que enviaría a su maestro, esperando que este pueda entender su punto y ayudarlos.

_Saludos Maestro Urokodaki Sakonji_

_He enviado un joven hacia ti con la esperanza de convertirse en un espadachín asesino de demonios, él tuvo el coraje de desafiarme estando desarmado y su familia fue masacrada por un demonio._

_La hermana de este joven fue transformada en un demonio, sin embargo, al parecer, ella no ataca a los humanos._

_Siento que hay algo muy diferente en esos dos. _

_Al igual que tú, el chico tiene un particular buen olfato, hay una posibilidad de que pueda abrirse paso y recibir el legado. En ese caso, espero que lo entrenes._

_Me doy cuenta de lo descarada y egoísta de mi petición, así que espero que puedas disculparme por eso._

_Espero lo mejor con tu ayuda en esta tarea, te lo suplico._

_Atentamente _

_ Tomioka Giyuu_

Mientras se encontraba en lo alto de la montaña, viendo en dirección donde había dejado a los chicos, sintió unos pasos detrás de él, extrañamente sonaban como si se deslizaran suavemente sobre madera, se giró y de repente todo se puso negro, a lo lejos se escuchaba una risa, ya la había escuchado, pero no entendía, como era posible, levanto la mirada y vio un par de enormes ojos amarillos observándolo desde donde debía estar el cielo, ahora solo era una gran cortina negra.

Se llevo la mano a la cintura para tomar su espada- _No esta- _miro nuevamente a los ojos, pero ya no estaban, sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza y la risa del demonio se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte. Cayo de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Para cuando la risa se detuvo, abrió los ojos y vio el techo de su habitación.

\- ¿_Cuándo volví al distrito agua? ¿Acaso fue un sueño? -_ el dolor de cabeza, definitivamente no era un sueño, estaba sudando y sentía que aun le faltaba el aire. De un momento a otro, sin notarlo un paño húmedo cayó sobre su frente y en un acto reflejo se levantó rápidamente, tomando la espada que habitualmente dejaba a su lado, aun cuando dormía, y se encontró con un par de ojos rosas observándolo un poco asustada. El corazón le latía fuertemente- _Ella está aquí, eso significa que no fue un sueño-_ No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí, lo último que recuerda es estar bajando la colina de la mano de Nezuko, pero más allá de eso… nada.

\- ¿Cómo es que llegamos hasta aquí, Nezuko? -

Ella no decía nada, solo lo miraba fijamente, como tratando de escudriñar en su comportamiento, después de eso, ella tomo un vaso con agua que estaba a su lado y se lo ofreció con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. El poco tiempo que tuvo para verla en esos años, solo estaba gruñendo y evidentemente lo odiaba, así que verla ahí, completamente dulce y servicial para él, le calentó el pecho.

Lentamente detallo que ella estaba usando una de sus yukatas, estuvo a punto de sonreír por la manera como se le veía, le quedaba terriblemente grande, al parecer ella lo notó, porque miro apenada en otra dirección y un sonrojo se elevó a sus mejillas.

\- _Definitivamente era un imbécil-_

Lentamente, para evitar la incomodidad, tomo el vaso y lo tomo completamente, solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta lo sediento que estaba, ella pareció entender y se puso rápidamente de pie y tomo el vaso y salió corriendo, luego de unos minutos volvió con otro vaso y una jarra.

Hacía mucho tiempo no sabía qué era ser atendido, incluso estando con Urokodaki-sensei, a él, a Sabito y los demás, les tocaba prepararse todo y ahora estaba con esta chica, que lo miraba dulcemente. Dio un suspiro, tomó el vaso y caminó con ella a su lado lentamente hacia en engawa trasero, vio que el cielo permanecía nublado- _eso explica por qué se mueve tan libremente-_ aunque le sorprendió un poco ese clima en el distrito agua, se preguntó si en el distrito de Sabito, también estaría el clima así,

\- ¡Sabito! - dijo sorprendiendo a la muchacha- debo enviarle un cuervo-

Durante esa mañana, envió cartas a Urokodaki-san, Sabito y Oyakata-sama.

Una vez terminó, se giró para encontrarse son los ojos de esa hermosa joven, esperaría la respuesta de Oyakata-sama, para saber el paso a seguir, sin embargo, algo dentro de él le pedía pelear.

…

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.

Una ultima aclaración, dije 8 pilares al inicio porque para el momento en el que pasan la tragedia de los Kamado, Tokito no era pilar.

Espero que les haya gustado, para el próximo capitulo espero que las cosas se pongan un poco interesantes…

No siendo más, chao.


	4. Chapter 4

Abrió lentamente los ojos, un frio comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo y tenía la ligera sensación de ser tocado por una áspera tela, giro su rostro buscando, tal vez Nezuko estaba cerca y lo había rozado, sin embargo, no hallo nada, estaba completamente solo en la habitación.

Era extraño, hacía varios días había enviado su cuervo a Sabito, Urokodaki-san y Oyakata-sama, y ninguno le había dado respuesta. Entendía que Sabito estuviera en plan conquista con la chica Loto, empero, se imaginaba que al enterarse que la joven con la que tanto lo había molestado, se encontraba en su casa, no dudaría en aparecerse de inmediato. Pero no fue así, también pensó en que recibiría una respuesta por parte de su maestro, al saber de la desaparición del hermano de Nezuko, y que ella se encontraba con él, y, por otro lado, esperaba alguna reacción del jefe con respecto a que hubiera un demonio a cargo de un pilar. Pero nada de esto pasó. Se levantó lentamente de futón, tomo su espada y procedió a cambiarse.

Cuando salió de la habitación y miró al cielo, comenzaba a nevar-_ Eso explica el frio-_ fue tan conveniente el clima de ese momento, aunque bastante extraño. Durante esos días, tenia que admitirlo, Nezuko se había comportado de manera excelente, de hecho, no se imaginaba que fuera tan excelente ama de casa. Aun cuando era un demonio, hacia las cosas en la casa como si fuera suya. Se sentía avergonzado que ella se hiciera cargo, pero ella no le permitía siquiera lavar los platos de lo que comía.

La noche anterior, después de preparar la cena, intento que ella comiera algo, lo desesperaba verla ahí sin comer absolutamente nada, pero ella lo rechazaba con la sonrisa mas hermosa que se podía imaginar.

Mientras contemplaba a la chica de espaldas limpiando la cocina lo inquietó el que ella no hubiera mencionado en absoluto a su hermano, le había dado unos días para que pudiera confiarle qué había sucedido con el chico, pero ella en realidad parecía -y no quería pensarlo- no importarle.

Había buscado en su habitación el lugar donde había guardado las cartas de Urokodaki-sensei y las del muchacho a ver si conseguía información extra que pudiera ayudarle, pero extrañamente no estaban ahí.

\- Nezuko…- la vio levantar la cabeza sin mirarlo- ¿Qué paso con tu hermano? -

Los hombros de la chica bajaron lentamente como dando un suspiro y la vio bajar nuevamente la cabeza, se levanto y se acercó a ella, la imagen siguiente, ella apretando tan fuerte un cuchillo mientras las lagrimas resbalaban sus mejillas. Solo reaccionó al agarre del cuchillo, cuando un pequeño charco de sangre se formaba alrededor de la mano de la joven.

Jadeó un poco al notarlo y de inmediato procedió a quitárselo, tomo un poco de agua y comenzó a enjuagar la herida.

\- No sé lo que haya pasado, pero tengo que saber qué paso con él- ella todavía sin mirarlo comenzó a temblar y se lanzo a su pecho- Nezuko, si él está en algún lado, puede estar corriendo peligro, mientras tu y yo sostenemos esta conversación- ella comenzó a llorar mas fuerte y se alejo un poco para levantar el rostro a él, pero esta vez lanzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y metió su rostro ahí, obligándolo a inclinarse un poco. Tenia que admitirlo, esta acción lo hizo ponerse nervioso, ya que podía sentir los labios de la chica sobre su piel.

\- Nezuko…- antes de terminar la oración, la chica se soltó y salió corriendo del lugar.

-_ Así será difícil saber qué paso, si fueron atacados por algún demonio o si ella…- _No, tenia que sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, si ella realmente le hubiera hecho algo a su hermano, él tendría que…- en ese momento, la joven entró nuevamente a la habitación y le mostró la prueba de que su hermano no volvería. Extendió la mano y le mostro un par de aretes, los recordaba, era los que tenia el chico aquella mañana que los conoció- _Eso significa que…-_

Por las pocas señas que ella hacía y lo que él podía entenderle e interpretar y ella le afirmaba, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, le confirmó que fue en su primera misión como cazador de demonios, no entró en detalles, pero al parecer él le pidió que no interviniera y ella obedeció, y cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde y solo pudo rescatar los aretes.

Para cuando termino de contar lo que había pasado, y se calmó un poco, ya era muy entrada la noche, así que decidió acompañarla a su habitación y poder pensar en lo que haría con ella.

Una vez en la habitación de la chica, se quedó en la puerta mientras ella entraba. Bajo la mirada y antes de que ella girara dijo:

\- Nezuko, yo no puedo ser tu hermano- la miró nuevamente, y la había visto, seguía de espaldas, pero sabía que estaba congelada en su lugar, ella bajo un poco la cabeza y se giró sonriendo, camino lentamente hacia el y lo abrazo nuevamente por el cuello, haciendo inclinar, pero esta vez llevó sus labios hacia su mejilla, pero en un movimiento involuntario movió la cabeza, haciendo que el beso tocara suavemente la esquina de su boca. Abrió aún más los ojos y sintió una corriente subirle por el cuerpo, fue extraño, pero a la vez excitante. Su corazón dio un latido que hizo que le faltara la respiración. Antes de poder hacer algo, ella se alejo y llevo sus manos a sus mejillas regalándole otra hermosa sonrisa que decía -_no quiero que lo seas-_

Se sorprendía de lo fácil que se le había hecho entenderla a pesar de no comunicarse con palabras, luego de esto, temió sonrojarse delante de ella, así que se alejó, le dio una extraña inclinación de saludo y se retiró del lugar, dejando a la chica parada en la puerta con una expresión de desconcierto.

Llegó a su habitación, y cerró la puerta detrás de él, se recostó a esta y se llevo las manos a la cara- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- luego se llevo la mano al pecho, no sabia qué significaba esa sensación, era como un dolor, pero uno que no dolía, se sintió estúpido- _¿Qué me está pasando?-_ después de un rato de estar allí, se levantó, tendió el futón, se recostó y se quedó pensando en ese segundo en el que sus labios tuvieron el deleite así sea en una fracción de probar los de Nezuko, finalmente, cerro los ojos y dejo que el sueño lo venciera.

De pie en el engawa, viendo el lago medio congelarse con los copos cayendo, supo que tenía mucho qué pensar y poner en perspectiva las cosas, y qué mejor que Sabito para esto. En vista que su amigo no le daba una respuesta, entonces, iría a buscarlo, lo había decidido, solo le restaba decírselo a Nezuko. También, aprovecharía esta salida para comprarle unos kimonos, si bien le causaba gracia, verla tratar de caminar con sus Yukatas, así como ver, como con algunos movimientos se le deslizaba dejando ver un poco más, sabía que ella necesitaba su propia ropa, así como también botar el kimono rosa de rayas, aunque fuera el símbolo con el que la recordaría desde hace un par de años, tenia que admitir que aun cuando la conoció ya estaba muy viejo y desgastado. De igual forma, ya no lo necesitaba, ya que ella no era un recuerdo o un sueño, ella estaba ahí, materializada en su casa, corriendo de un lado a otro, como la dueña de la misma y el no estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso.

Caminó por la casa, buscándola, pero al no encontrarla se dirigió a su habitación y ahí estaba ella.

\- Nezuko-

Ella lo miro y le sonrió de inmediato. Su mirada se suavizó un poco, ese el efecto que ella tenía sobre él.

\- Tendré que salir un par de días, necesito hablar con Sabito…- mientras decía esto la sonrisa de ella se borro por completo y dio paso una expresión de desesperación, al notar esto decidido tranquilizarla- solo será hasta mañana, te prometo que estaré aquí mañana para esta hora- su expresión no cambiaba y se lanzo a él abrazándolo y diciendo con la mirada -_Llévame contigo-_ la tomo por lo hombros, no necesitaba una pataleta.

\- Hemos tenido suerte estos días que no ha habido sol, y has podido deambular por la casa con libertad, pero en el camino no sé cómo está el clima, y no quiero exponerte, además, tampoco sé cómo podría llevarte-

Ella siguió aferrándose a su haori, no lo estaba escuchando, no creyó que ella se volviera tan dependiente, no había pasado mucho tiempo con él, un par de semanas, a lo mucho un mes.

\- Nezuko, prométeme que te quedaras aquí, y harás todo como lo has hecho estos días- ella hundió su cara en su pecho mientras sacudía la cabeza fuertemente- _será más difícil de lo que pensé-_

\- Tengo que irme…- se alejo un poco de ella y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación cuando sintió un tirón en su muñeca que lo hizo girarse y ella con la misma expresión desesperada y mirando a un punto en el vacío, comenzó al soltar del obi a cuadros que tenia sosteniendo su yukata y empezó a deslizarlo lentamente sobre sus hombros. Abrió grandemente los ojos al notar la intención de lo que estaba haciendo, se giró tan rápido con las mejillas ardiendo.

\- Nezuko esto no es necesario, solo…- fue interrumpido por el sonido de la tela cayendo al piso. No tenia que adivinar para saber como se encontraba la chica detrás de él. Después de esto los brazos desnudos de la muchacha pasaron alrededor de su cintura, agarrando fuertemente la parte delantera de su uniforme

\- Nezuko por favor…- cerro los ojos, podía sentir el cuerpo caliente de ella en su espalda, estaba luchando con todo su ser para no voltearse. Después de un rato, su agarre se aflojo y la escucho sollozar, hasta que finalmente lo soltó, la escuchó recoger la ropa y después de otro rato tuvo el valor para voltear a verla, tenia su yukata en la mano izquierda y se había puesto nuevamente el kimono rosa de rayas, aunque mal puesto.

\- Nezuko, necesito que me ayudes, de lo contrario no podré quedarme contigo y estarás a merced de los pilares- y él sabía mejor que nadie que el alguien como Shinazugawa o Uzui no escatimarían en acabar con ella antes de él poder dar alguna explicación. La chica miro al piso y luego lo miro directamente a los ojos con determinación, sabia lo que le decía, le estaba imponiendo una condición. Suspiró y si esa era la manera en la que ella se tranquilizara y lo obedeciera, el aceptaría.

Entendía que la desesperación de Nezuko se debía a que su hermano le había pedido algo parecido, le pidió confiar y esperar y esto le había costado la vida, dejándola sola atrás.

Se acercó a la chica, que se había sentado en la parte inferior del futón, dejando expuestas sus rodillas, palmeando suavemente la parte frente a ella. Tomando la posición indicada se sentó y ella dio un suspiro cerrando los ojos, dejándolo confundido de lo que realmente quería. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos y notó la mirada de desconcierto de Giyuu, le sonrió y le hizo un ademan de acostarse, Tomioka ante esto se alarmó y trato de negarse, pero la mirada que ella le dio fue un -_lo prometiste-_, suspiró y lentamente se acostó en uno de los lados del futón, ella le siguió, extendiendo el brazo izquierdo del hombre y acomodándose debajo de este, recostando su rostro sobre su pecho, sin pensarlo terminó de rodearla y la sintió ronronear. Estaba perdiendo el control de si mismo, ya el verse a si mismo con la superficie del agua, estaba perdiendo sentido, eso provocaba ella en él. _-Sabito puede esperar un día-_

Se giró un poco, casi quedando frente a ella y la miró directamente a los ojos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su rostro, lo haría, estaba dispuesto a besarla, no sabía que pasaría después, pero en ese momento solo quería una cosa, rozar sus labios con los de ella, no entendía por que de repente lo invadió esa necesidad, pero ahí estaba él, acostado con un demonio en su futón, con el kimono a medio poner, sabia que un solo tirón del obi, dejaría el kimono completamente abierto. Sentía cierta confianza de la respuesta de Nezuko, ya que partiendo que hace unos minutos, había sido ella misma quien se lo había quitado, no le asustaba tanto.

Antes de llegar a tocar sus labios, ella se alejó, empujándolo boca arriba y sentándose a horcadas sobre él, tenía que admitir, que esta acción le había robado un latido, y lo había decepcionado un poco, de verdad, probar sus labios se le estaba volviendo una necesidad creciente en el pecho, pero para compensarlo, ella comenzó a besar su cuello y a abrir la parte superior de su uniforme dejando expuesto parte de su pecho y la camisa blanca debajo de este.

Una corriente eléctrica se fue directo a su entrepierna cuando con su lengua lamio la base de su cuello y comenzó a succionar su clavícula, no podía verla, solo podía sentirla, después de esto, ella se enderezo y comenzó a frotarse con su entrepierna, si, se estaba volviendo doloroso tener la ropa puesta y este era el punto en el que estaba por perder el control completamente, se había quedado quieto a la espera de lo que ella haría, pero le sorprendió lo avanzada que estaba en el tema , así que de un solo movimiento, se puso sobre ella y enterró su cabeza en su cuello, besándola fuertemente, quería que sintiera su necesidad, bajo lentamente sin dejar de besarla y tiro del obi, abriendo el kimono mientras la escuchaba reír, fue esa risa lo que lo hizo detenerse, se alejo un poco y la miro a la cara, su mirada era completamente diferente, ella sonreía con tal suficiencia que le hizo pensar que era otra persona.

\- ¿Por qué te detienes cazador? - _Esa voz-_

De un parpadeo, los ojos de Nezuko, cambiaron del habitual rosa a un amarillo del que ya estaba familiarizado, intento levantarse, pero ella le gano y volvió a quedar sobre él, mientras mechones de cabello salían del piso y lo tomaban por las muñecas, la imagen ante sus ojos era una Nezuko de ojos amarillos, sentada sobre su cadera con el kimono a medio abrir, dejando ver en medio de sus pechos, su abdomen y sus bragas.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves cazador? - dijo sonriendo- mhm… veo que si- dijo todavía sonriendo mientras se frotaba contra su erección.

\- Yo te maté-

\- Bueno, tengo que admitir que acabaste con mi cuerpo muy rápido, definitivamente eres todo un pilar, pero, tu ego no te dejo ver más allá de tus narices, te dejaste cegar por tu habilidad que ignoraste todo a tu alrededor, obviaste tantas cosas, de hecho, me sorprendió lo fácil que fue manipularte tomando la imagen de esa chica demonio, y aun mas saber que un pilar estaba enamorado de un demonio- dijo riendo fuertemente- ¿Qué pensarían tus compañeros pilares al enterarse que hace un momento estabas dispuesto a follarte a un demonio? Realmente eres patético pilar- dijo esto al tiempo que con una de las uñas hacia un ligero corte en su mejilla y se inclinaba pasando su lengua, tomando la gota de sangre que había salido- Ah… que delicia es la sangre humana y mas si es de un pilar- se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el lugar.

\- Es una pena que no podamos quedarnos para siempre aquí-

Mientras la mujer hablaba, logró, aplicando mucha fuerza, soltar su mano derecha enviándola directo a su cintura en busca de su espada, pero no estaba, lanzándose sobre el otro mechón de cabello regresándolo a la posición anterior.

\- ¿De verdad eres tan estúpido pilar, que sigues sin entender la situación en la que estás?- Tomioka le dio la satisfacción que con su rostro dejo en evidencia que no entendía, haciendo que el demonio suspirara- Esto- abriendo los brazos para señalar el lugar- esta en tu cabeza, toda esta realidad no es la tuya, debes estar en algún potrero tirado siendo comido por los lobos, qué se yo, esta realidad- dijo arrodillándose a su lado y llevando sus labios al oído del hombre-, todo esto que estas viendo, lo controlo yo, de aquí no puedes salir a menos que yo te mate, lo que pasara muy pronto, pero solo quería que cuando estemos en el infierno y me veas, recuerdes cómo fuiste tan estúpido, pilar-

Tomioka no esperaba tener que darle la razón, pero, ato cabos lo suficientemente rápido para saber que en el momento en el que vio los ojos del demonio en la casona de monarca, activó su técnica de sangre, y él había caído de la manera más ingenua y estúpida. Si era como lo decía esta cosa y realmente tenía sentido, el clima conveniente, las cartas sin respuesta y el que no haya tenido contacto con nadie desde que salió del lugar, no había duda de que así había sido. Fue un golpe directo a su ego, como cazador y como pilar, interpuso sus deseos personales por encima de los de la misión y había fallado, de cierto modo, ese demonio merecía su cabeza, y al ser esta el único lugar donde este puede permanecer con vida, su propia muerte serviría, por lo menos, como un alivio para todas las personas a las que esta cosa les había arrebatado a la vida. Cerro los ojos y dejo de luchar. Los abrió nuevamente para ver la figura de Nezuko, con ojos amarillos y una mueca de burla, con el kimono entreabierto, mientras tomaba la empuñadura de su espada, sonriendo:

\- ¿Qué se sentirá ser atravesado por tu propia espada? - dijo sentándose nuevamente sobre el- sentirás lo que hemos sentido todos nosotros- dijo esto ultimo mientras acercaba su rostro y una cantidad de colmillos salían en todas direcciones de su boca y su cabello tomaba la forma como la había conocido, ahí estaba mostrando su verdadera forma otra vez- quiero que lo ultimo que veas en este mundo sea mi cara-.

\- Ya la vi, termina con esto rápido- dicho esto cerro los ojos y el demonio aun inclinado levantó la espada de filo azul para clavarla en su pecho, pero sus sentidos se crisparon cuando sintió una presencia acercarse a una velocidad impresionante. El corte de la espada nunca llegó y abrió los ojos solo para ver un par de piernas largas pasar por encima de su cara y una cantidad de sangre caer sobre su cuello y pecho

\- ¡Que mier…! -

Con dos movimientos rápidos, sus manos fueron liberadas y tomo la espada del cuerpo inerte del demonio, antes de ponerse de pie, vio como de la cabeza que había salido volando con la patada, salían tentáculos dándole nuevamente forma. Su mirada se desvió a quien lo había liberado, aunque estaba de espaldas podía divisar su figura, se veía un poco mayor, el cabello largo negro y el haori oscuro con el que la había visto antes, tenia un kimono diferente, este tenía un patrón de flores que por alguna razón detallo que también formaba el patrón del haori de Sabito. Se giró por un momento y lo miró por encima del hombro, tenía el bambú en la boca y el trozo de su haori en él, parecía enojada, pero era ella, era Nezuko.

Hola a todos, se que en el capitulo anterior dije que este seria el final, pero bueno, no siempre puedes cumplir todo, ya el próximo capitulo si espero que sea el final, tengo que trabajar en otros proyectos y me estoy atrasando.

Para que se hagan una idea de la última escena, pueden basarse en la que Tanjirou pelea con el demonio en la montaña antes de conocer a Urokodaki, en el que Nezuko corre rápidamente para salvarlo y le vuela la cabeza al demonio de una patada.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no siendo más, Chao


	5. Chapter 5

Hola volví con esta actualización, realmente pensé que durante la cuarentena podría ponerme al día con todo, pero en realidad, no ha cambiado nada, en vez de llegarme la inspiración para las historias existentes me llegan nuevas ideas que al final, se quedan en eso, ideas, porque no tengo el tiempo para desarrollarlas.

Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, de verdad, alientan a continuar una historia, espero que les agrade y no siendo más, comencemos.

\- ¿Acaso eres otra alucinación? - dijo antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar las palabras. La chica con el bambú se giró hasta quedar frente al hombre y le propino una cachetada tan sonora que el mismo se sorprendió del sonido y posterior ardor, dejando en claro que no lo era. El cuerpo a su izquierda comenzaba a desmoronarse, pero su cabeza definitivamente estaba tomando completamente la forma original del demonio- _Por lo menos no tendré que lidiar con una Nezuko semidesnuda, en mi cabeza- _el movimiento rápido de ambas demonios lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta después de unos minutos, que había quedado relegado a una esquina mientras Nezuko- por lo menos la que creía original- se hacía cargo del demonio.

Los golpes por todo el lugar, destrozando paredes, los tenía sorprendido, si bien solo había visto pelear a Nezuko una vez _y había sido contra él, _ella no era tan poderosa, de hecho, sus movimientos eran muchísimo mas precisos, que cuando intentaba atacarlo con patéticos movimientos guiados por emociones. Estaba seguro que en ese momento también la embargaban emociones, pero no lo suficiente como para perder el control de sí misma.

Con gran estruendo terminaron con la pared que daba al exterior y terminaron frente a frente junto al estanque, miro al cielo y noto que estaba nublado, tanto, que parecía que se caería por el peso del agua en sus nubes.

\- Tengo que admitir, que eres fuerte mocosa, sin embargo, tu noviecito pilar no parece serlo tanto…- Nezuko no espero y se lanzó tan rápido sobre la mujer mitad mantis dispuesta a cortar su cabeza

\- ¡Nezuko necesitas una espada de lo contrario no servirá de nada! - grito corriendo en su dirección. Su intervención, provoco un segundo de distracción, haciendo que el demonio la tomara con sus tenazas por distintas partes del cuerpo y de un solo movimiento, la destrozara completamente. Todas sus extremidades salieron por todos lados, y finalmente su cabeza rodo a los pies del hombre, quien tuvo que reprimir una arcada.

\- Nez…- no pudo terminar porque el demonio venia en su dirección, la ira lo embargaba, la iba a matar así tuviera que sacrificar su propia vida. Se lanzó y con rápidos movimientos fue en dirección de su cabeza, pero al tocarla con su espada, esta se rompió en dos. Abrió grandemente los ojos al notar que no había nada en el cuerpo de esa mantis, lo suficientemente fuerte, como para haber partido su espada.

\- Vaya, que eres lento, pilar, estas bajo mi control, nada de lo que intentes hacer va a funcionar- dijo tras una sonora carcajada, al tiempo que enormes cantidades de mechones de cabello salían de todas direcciones y lo envolvieron hasta la cabeza, casi asfixiándolo, solo sus ojos quedaron libres- ya te permití ver a tu noviecita entrometida, morir, ahora es mi turno de verte a ti…- justo detrás de ella comenzaron a escucharse gruñidos. Él ya los había escuchado antes, era Nezuko perdiendo el control, pero solo fue hasta que la mantis se giró, que le permitió ver por completo a la joven, dejándolo completamente estupefacto.

Había un aura que infundía miedo al verla, gruñía fuertemente haciéndolo notar que el bambú no estaba, era mucho más alta y curvas mucho mas definidas, aquel kimono, una vez mas no le hacia justica, revelando mas de lo que el juicio le permitiría. Sus ojos brillaban mucho más, y alrededor del izquierdo, parecía como si su piel se resquebrajara, dejando una serie de líneas, por su parte, alrededor de sus piernas, brazos y cuello, varias líneas de lo que parecía ser una enredadera, la envolvía. No supo como logró recuperarse tan rápido, pero lo tranquilizo enormemente.

Nezuko entro nuevamente en combate, esta vez, mucho mas violenta, mucho mas certera, la manera como pateaba a la demonio mantis era casi incomoda de ver, no le daba cabida a defenderse o restaurarse- _se esta saliendo de control, su expresión, es como si su humanidad estuviera cediendo a la sangre de demonio… tengo que detenerla, toda mi maldita vida he sido el protegido, tengo que cambiar esto- _abrió los ojos al sentir la empuñadura de su espada en su mano, elevándola al tiempo que cortaba los cabellos que lo envolvían. Del otro lado, Nezuko, estaba completamente concentrada en destruir al demonio que en una ultima patada, elevo parte de la cabeza y torso destrozado de la demonio, pero no pudo ultimarla porque Giyuu se lanzo frente a ella cortando el cuello de la mantis.

En un golpe seco, cayó el la cabeza de la mujer, sorprendida del resultado

\- ¿Cómo es que perdí?… ¿por qué no pude controlar a esa maldita mocosa si estaba dentro de la cabeza del caza…? - finalmente se desvaneció. Lejos de prestarle atención, Tomioka se encontraba frente a una Nezuko a punto de atacarlo, le recordó un poco al que había dejado un par de años atrás, pero mucho mas letal. No sabía cómo calmarla, así que intento aplicar la misma táctica de la ultima vez. Sin embargo, se percató, que a pesar de parecer tener la intención de atacarlo, no lo hacía, algo dentro de ella misma, parecía contenerla. De un momento a otro, cayo de rodillas, llevándose las manos al cuello, asustándolo, soltó la espada y se coloco frente a ella. Las marcas en si rostro y cuerpo comenzaban a disminuir al igual que su tamaño, quedando casi como una infante, sin dejar de perecer ahogarse. En su impotencia de no saber qué hacer, vio como cayo inconsciente.

\- Déjala, va a estar bien- una extraña pero suave voz detrás de él, lo alerto, pero se preocupo mas por no haber notado su presencia. Se giró rápidamente mientras tomaba su espada y llevaba a su pecho a la pequeña versión de Nezuko. Su sorpresa fue mayor, al ver que quien estaba en frente, era otra Nezuko

\- Maldición, acaso estoy enloqueciendo- la dulce risa de la chica frente a él, le hizo caer en cuenta que había pensado en voz alta, pero también le hizo detallar lo hermosa que se veía llevando el dorso de su mano para cubrir su sonrisa. Esta nueva Nezuko era diferente a la que incluso conocía, no bajó en ningún momento la espada, ya que temía que fuera otra alucinación del demonio mantis.

\- No estas enloqueciendo, Giyuu-san, mi nombre es Nezuko Kamado, soy la segunda de 6 hermanos y actualmente soy un demonio, que vive en la cabaña de Urokodaki-san, junto a mi hermano Tanjirou… gracias a ti-

\- ¿Cómo sé que no eres falsa? -

\- Estas protegiendo esa versión mía, sin saber que ella es la sangre de demonio que recorre mi cuerpo- casi por instinto soltó a la niña, dejándola dormida, colocándose de pie frente a la chica.

\- Yo soy la parte humana de Nezuko, que aun vive- terminó con una sonrisa.

Si tuviera que elegir entre todas las versiones que había visto de la chica, definitivamente se quedaría con esta, era dulce, mucho mas madura que cualquiera de las que haya visto, sus ojos a diferencia de las demás no eran rosas, tenían un extraño tono violeta rojizo como el de su hermano, vestía el mismo kimono con patrón de flores y un haori oscuro, su cabello estaba completamente recogido en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, dándole un toque mayor, así como su mirada y su sonrisa, la hacían ver diferente, humana.

\- Si eres la verdadera Nezuko, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? ¿por qué?, si se supone que esta pasando todo en mi cabeza, y tal vez este tirado en algún lugar agonizando, ¿eres algún premio de consolación por parte de una zona recóndita de mi cerebro? - la expresión de desconcierto de la joven, le dejo claro que no tenia ideal de lo que hablaba

\- En este momento, mi cuerpo no responde, he dormido casi todo el tiempo desde que llegamos a casa de Urokodaki-san, mi hermano, ha estado entrenando fuertemente y todas las noches me cuenta sus avances… pronto ira a la selección final…- hizo una pausa comenzando a mirar el estanque- hace unos días, sentí la presencia del hombre que asesino a mi familia, mi cuerpo no se movía pero mi mente si, lo seguí, pero perdí el rastro en una mansión destruida, allí sentí tu olor y lo seguí, hasta aquí, vaya sorpresa ver una versión de mi… _vestida así… _y a punto de matarte, la sangre de demonio, tomo el control y solo hasta que se durmió, es que pude salir-

\- Entiendo… ¿tienes alguna idea de como salir de este sueño? -

\- Tengo un par de teorías, pero la más obvia es que tengas que morir aquí- un latido, le hizo pensar que podía ser el demonio mantis- pero no puedes morir a manos de alguien, de lo contrario morirás allá-

\- ¿Por qué haría algo tan estúpido? -

\- Porque solo así te liberaras de la sangre de demonio –

\- ¿Cómo puedo confiar, ya me engañaron una vez, de esta misma forma? - dijo antes de procesar lo que acababa de decir

\- Me sorprendí un poco, el saber que ese demonio, había podido engañarte, usando mi aspecto- dijo con un ligero sonrojo- pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte… confiar en mí, o esperar a que la sangre de demonio despierte y te cobre el haber tocado mis pechos mientras estaba inconsciente en la nieve- dio un respingo y tomo la empuñadora de su espada y la puso en su dirección- ¿no tienes un método menos cruel?-

\- Nezuko Kamado, por segunda vez después de tanto tiempo, volveré a confiar en ti- la respuesta de la chica fue una sonrisa tan hermosa que jamás la borraría de su mente, introdujo rápidamente la espada en su pecho, viendo como todo se oscurecía alrededor, quedando solo el rostro sonriente de su musa- _Quisiera no ser un cobarde… por los menos en mis sueños…te amo… Nezuko…-_

\- _Gracias… nos veremos pronto…-_ finalmente cerró los ojos, sintiendo la cálida mano de la chica tocar la suya.

…

Comenzó a toser, mientras trataba de enderezarse, pero el dolor en todo el cuerpo se lo impedía

\- Ara, ara ¿qué haces Tomioka-san? - miro en dirección de la voz y se encontró con la mayor de las mariposas

\- ¿Kanae-san? ¿Dónde estoy? -

\- Estas en el distrito mariposa, hace un mes fuiste herido por la sangre de un demonio mantis y estuviste inconsciente, Shinobu y yo temíamos que no despertaras-

\- Un mes…- dijo notando que sostenía algo, abrió la mano y se sorprendió de encontrar un pequeño lazo rosa- ¿_no fue un sueño? -_ Kanae noto que el hombre miraba su mano y se acercó diciendo suavemente

\- Lo traías desde que llegaste, te aferraste tanto a el que nadie pudo quitártelo- le regalo una suave sonrisa y continuo con un tono diferente - ¡Shinobu avisa a todos que Tomioka-san ya despertó! - el fuerte grito de la mujer, hizo que le retumbara en la cabeza, aumentando su jaqueca, seguido a esto un estruendo en la puerta de la habitación dejo ver a un agitado Sabito que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre su amigo

\- ¡Te dije que si tenías problemas me avisaras!, ¡¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡casi no despiertas! ¡estábamos muy asustados, Urokodaki-san no pudo venir, pero que cuando te vea, te va a matar! -

\- Sabito, me alegra saber que moriré a mano de Urokodaki-sensei o por tus gritos-

\- Sabito-kun esto es una enfermería, no puedes hacer escándalos

-… Lo siento-

\- Lo más difícil ya paso, lo importante era que el saliera de la inconsciencia-

\- Ara, Ara Tomioka-san, finalmente no moriste- dijo con sus habituales sonrisas-

\- Shinobu…-

\- Ya envié un cuervo a Oyakata-sama para informar la nueva-

\- Gracias hermanita- dijo inyectando algo en el brazo de Tomioka- bueno, por ahora deveras descansar, he puesto medicina para el dolor y Sabito se quedará cuidándote, sé que has dormido mucho, pero esta vez, despertaras mucho mejor- dicho esto salió de la habitación junto a Shinobu quien le brindo un saludo y una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué paso? -

\- Bueno, pues después de que te enviaron, según los reportes, en la mansión de la mantis, llegaste a una habitación, llena de capullos donde se encontraban los cazadores que se habían enviado, unas cuantas chicas y el monarca, después de que cortaste los capullos, los chicos dijeron que te llevaste las manos a la cabeza y te desplomaste, fue Iguro quien te trajo y Kanae-san quien se dio cuenta que tenias un aguijón en tu tobillo, por allí fue que te inyectó el veneno…-

\- Así que así pasó-

\- Eres un idiota, de verdad, me asustaste, no quiero saber cómo están nuestros distritos, no he ido desde que llegaste aquí-

\- Lo siento-

\- No importa, de igual forma espero que te recuperes pronto para que me pagues las angustias- le dio una sonrisa, mientras escuchaba cada vez mas lejos la voz de su amigo

\- Seguro…- finalmente cerro los ojos, esperando, tal vez, volver a ver a Nezuko en sus sueños.

…

Despertó por el sonido de movimientos afuera y el calor del sol rozando su mejilla

\- Buenos días, Tomioka-san veo que ya despertaste

\- Buenos días Kanae-san- dijo lentamente enderezándose en la cama

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -

\- Un poco adolorido, pero mucho mejor

\- Me alegra mucho, ahorita Aoi, te traerá el desayuno y después Shinobu, se encargará de las medicinas, yo tendré que salir a una misión, dicen que hay una Luna superior, rondando un pueblo, matando chicas y absorbiéndolas, varios pilares hemos sido encomendados a la misión, Sanemi, Iguro, Mitsuri y yo-

\- Entiendo, vayan con cuidado-

\- Gracias…- antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo- A propósito Tomioka-san, ¿Quién es Nezuko?- abrió los ojos ante la pregunta de la mujer- es que no dejabas de nombrarla cuando tenias la fiebre alta… de hecho, la mañana que despertaste… dijiste… 'Nezuko te amo'- quería decir algo pero no salían las palabras, se sintió descubierto y a la vez estúpido por haber sido tan descuidado- No te preocupes Tomioka-san, no le diré a nadie, debe ser una chica muy especial como para haber cautivado al impenetrable pilar del Agua, además, fuiste muy prudente con respecto a Shinobu y Rengoku, por lo que estoy en deuda contigo- le regaló una suave sonrisa y salió de la habitación

\- Pero que imbécil- termino llevándose la mano al rostro.

…

Había pasado casi una año desde ese incidente, cuando Oyakata-sama lo llamo a otra misión esta vez iría con Shinobu, en el monte Natagumo, aunque su relación había sido relativamente buena durante ese periodo, hubiera preferido ir solo.

La misión era relativamente fácil, se creía que había estado la presencia de una luna Inferior en el lugar, se habían enviado decenas de cazadores rasos, pero ninguno había vuelto o dado reportes, por lo que se hizo necesaria la presencia de un pilar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, el panorama no era alentador, encontraron muchos de los cazadores muertos y envueltos en capullos derretidos, para mejorar la cobertura y salvar más vidas, decidieron separarse.

Tomioka corrió en dirección de la presencia de un cazador, encontrándose a un chico herido bastante escandaloso, perdiendo con un demonio evolucionado, pero no lo suficiente para ser oponente de un pilar. Después de acabar con el y amarrar al chico inconsciente de sus propias heridas, se dirigió rápidamente en dirección de la que no tenia la menor duda era la luna superior. Cuando llego, deshizo una jaula de hilos afilados, que estaban a punto de matar a unos de los jóvenes cazadores.

\- Hiciste bien en mantenerte con vida hasta que yo viniera… déjame el resto a mi- se enfrentó a la Luna, sin dificultad, usando la undécima postura _Null _y finalmente cortando la cabeza de esta.

Una vez que todo terminó, miro con repulsión la manera cómo el chico que estuvo a punto de ser picado por los hilos de ese demonio, miraba con compasión el cuerpo desintegrado de la Luna, se acercó para reprenderlo, pero cada argumento se borro de su cabeza cuando vio a la chica dormida debajo del muchacho.

Era ella, con el bambú y el trozo de su haori en ella, el kimono con el que la había soñado. Aun era un demonio, eso era evidente, pero no importaba, la vida le había dado una oportunidad de volver a verla, una oportunidad más, de hacer su sueño realidad.

Fin

Bueno esto ha sido todo, es el primer Fic que termino de varios capítulos, ojalá pueda hacerlo con el resto, ¡nuevamente muchas gracias por todos el apoyo!, por los que siguieron la historia, por los comentarios, y demás. De verdad muchas gracias, espero hacer uno bien cortito de lo que esta pasando en la actualidad en el manga y bueno, a ver que pasa.

Finalmente, espero que les haya gustado, me disculpo por las demoras y espero no haberlos decepcionado.

Nuevamente muchas gracias y no siendo más ¡Chao!


End file.
